A New Recruit
by slayer1002
Summary: Clarisse is asked to join Luke's army. What will she do? Love Triangle
1. Request

**Another new story! Thanks for all the support and make sure to review and check out my other stories!**

* * *

**Clarisse LaRue **

I ducked under the swinging pipe and climbed up the tower. I kept my eye on Percy, who was catching up pretty fast.

"You're never going to beat me, Jackson!" I screamed at him slightly causing him to loose his balance.

He stumbled upwards and he met my eyes. "Is that a fact or an opinion." He climbed up quickly dodging three daggers targeted to hit him.

I ducked and took the dagger that missed by head and was lodged in the wood and threw it at him. It scratched him in the arm but did no real damage.

"Fact!" I screamed and headed up the next section of the obstacle tower. The next section was covered with lava and had a rope you had to climb to get to the top. I avoided the lava secreting from the open pours of the tower and made it up the top. Looking down I saw campers falling on the safety mat meaning that they were eliminated.

"I found a short cut." Percy chucked pointing to his vial of water that was now empty and steam behind him. He drew Riptide and I drew my sword. I had received a gift from my father, which was very rare. It was a new sword after a broke Maimer. This sword was red and black with a dangerous blade.

He stroke first and I parried quickly. I went for his leg but he saw what I was trying to do. He countered and tried to unbalance me.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but I ignored it. I cut his arm and he winced in pain I tried to kick him again but he ducked staggering away.

My phone buzzed again and I ignored it a second time. I tried to push Percy off the edge so I could eliminate him from the game but he held on tight.

"Just give up!" I shouted trying harder. My phone beeped and I slapped Percy across the face and I quickly checked my phone.

_'We need to talk. Meet me by the clearing outside of camp at three o' clock. - Chris' _I stared at the text in shock I checked the time and it read two forty. Chris had left a year ago to join Luke's army and now he wanted to talk.

I hadn't noticed Percy had recovered and I turned around. Percy ready unarmed me and placed his sword underneath my chin.

"I win." He said he reached for my phone but I grabbed it so he couldn't see the text.

"Your winner, Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon!" The speaker announced.

I finally got off the obstacle and headed for the clearing. Ignoring laughing from the other campers.

* * *

**Chris Rodriguez **

I waited by the clearing waiting for her to arrive. I checked my watch that read two fifty-seven. I listened closely hoping to hear footsteps nearby and i heard some! Quickly I stepped back in the forest to see who it was.

"Chris!"

I jumped out recognizing Clarisse's voice. She hugged me and I returned the favor. She baked away and slapped me.

I trembled and she said "You deserved it."

"Ok, thanks." I replied as I stood up.

"Now what do you want." She demanded. "It's been almost a year since we last talked and when you joined _his _army."

"I want to be with you, so I'm asking you if you can join me." I said a little nervous than expected.

She took a deep breath. "Why can't you just come back."

"I can't it's to late for me; but not you." I said. "Aren't you tired of everyone disrespecting you! The god's they don't even answer our prayers! They don't do anything for us. They ruin lives and break souls."

"Chris, you've been gone a long time. Not everything is the same." She spat back.

I chucked a little. "I know everything that's happening. Because we have spies at every corner watching you all. Please join me and we'll be together and you will never be disrespected and laughed at ever again."

"I'll give you three days to think about it, okay. Whether or not it's a yes or no. I need an answer." I backed away slowly.

"I'll give you an answer in three days." She repeated.

I flashed a smile to her and headed back into the woods. I watched as she left and I pulled out my phone and dialed Luke's number.

"Chris, is it done?" The voice at the end of the line questioned.

I breathed in nervously."It's done, we might have a new recruit."

* * *

**Thanks for the support on all my other stories. Please review and send some feedback thank you for all you support!**

**There is a link on my profile for Clarisse's sword. I didn't really want her to use a spear.**

** - Slayer1002 **


	2. Leaving Home

**Clarisse LaRue**

I took a deep shaky breath, and trudged forward towards the steep grassy hill. There stood Thalia's tree and was the boundary for the camp. I headed down the hill and to the forest surrounding it. I had just texted Chris to meet me there so we could talk about my decision. Chris would have to bring Luke, I had requested it so that she could be sure of her decision.

"Hey Clarisse!" I heard my name being called and I immediately turned around and searched for the source of I voice heard. Coming my way was the 'love birds'. Percy being followed by Annabeth were in front of me.

"Where are you going, you do know that camp is that way." Percy laughed out. I glared at him but he stared back amused.

"You're a doofus, Jackson."

"Then where are you going?" Annabeth piped up. I turned around to face them again.

I panicked and this came out of my mouth. "I needed to get something."

"Hey can we come?" Percy asked. I kicked him in the gut and he immediately hunched over and Annabeth was helping him get to the infirmary.

I laughed at him and headed towards the towering trees that shadowed over the land. I walked forward and I found myself at the very center of the woodland. Listening closely I heard footsteps coming closer and Luke and Chris were in front of me. Luke carrying a smirk and Chris with worried eyes. I was very cautious about their abilities, Luke an incredible swordsman with the ability to disarm you in two seconds, Chris equipped with charm and was very slick.

"So, do we have a deal?" Luke questioned ready to get to the point. I knew that joining his army was wrong but it had a good upside to it. I would be with Chris, I would never see Jackson again or Chase making out, and I would never waste my time with the gods, do whatever I want. I would do everything.

"Chris, you're girl's still uneasy. So let's do something different. Instead of a yes or no we'll do a little competition, fight me if you win we'll leave you alone, I win you join us how's that?"

"Fine, but if I win you leave me and Chris is coming with me." I demanded ignoring Chris's wide eyes.

Chris stepped forward to protest. "No, I will not go back."

"If you have faith in me you won't worry." Luke's arrogance spoke for itself. He unsheathed his sword, backbiter and I did the same with mine.

I swung my sword and he swung his our swords met with a clang, I felt the force behind his blow and he shoved me backwards. I used the trees around me for leverage and as I stumbled backwards I grabbed the trees branch and swung myself over to stand on top of it.

"Really Clarisse, fight. I thought you were a daughter of Ares!" He taunted.

I jumped and he slashed the branch I was in slickly I landed on the ground and pushed him towards the tree causing his head to bleed. As he turned I kicked him in his stomach causing him to fall back slightly, keeping my foot on him I was ready to slash my sword and end this. Luke wasn't ready to give up yet he ducked quickly avoiding decapitation and grabbed my arm and twisted it. I screamed in pain and Chris turned away. Luke disarmed me and I knew I had to do something. I tried to leg sweep him but he countered crushing my ankle. Taking both swords and placing them just under my chin.

"I win. Go to the infirmary and let them bandage them up. Do not tell a soul or I will be forced to kill you." Luke turned back at Chris then to me. "Chris go back tell the others I will be there soon. I have to visit someone, stay out of the fight coming. Meet here tomorrow." Luke gave me a head start to go ahead into camp.

Ignoring the stares and questions from the other campers I limped to the infirmary and thought about the word Luke had said 'stay out of the fight coming'. My questions were answered when an explosion rattled through the camp. I stared out the window of the building and saw two minotaur's with campers trying to fend them off I spotted Luke out of the corner of my eye and he walked left.

All of a sudden the door burst open and Percy came through the door. "What are you doing? We need some extra help."

"Jackson, I hurt my ankle I can't fight!" I yelled back sounding really stupid, and apparently Percy noticed to giving me the look that read unbelievable.

He ran out the door and he met Annabeth and quick enough Percy became the hero of it all. I walked back to my cabin to pack all of my stuff and the lovebirds walked in.

"Ares cabin, Apollo cabin really vulnerable out there." Percy said and immediately every Ares child rushed out of the room leaving me alone with Percy and Annabeth.

"What do you want." I stared at both of them and Annabeth responded.

Annabeth took a deep breath and started. "You weren't at the fight today why?"

"Do I have to repeat myself for the hundredth time. I sprained my ankle, so I wasn't at some fight it's not like you needed help." I shoved past them and threw my extra spear on my bed.

"You fought when you broke you're arm. Let me say that again, you broke you're arm and fought a Chimera." Percy said.

"Well I didn't feel like it."

"You're a daughter of Ares and not feeling like fighting, wait why are you packing?" Annabeth asked taking hold of my spear.

I grabbed it from her hand and I tried to add as much venom in my voice as possible. "I'm leaving and don't you dare follow me. This is none of your business just mine so stay out of my business!" I took a deep breath and headed through the forest heading towards my new home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I would like to know what you guys think would happen in the next chapter please tell me what you think. Thank You!**


End file.
